


Lonely Boy

by levitatethis



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Community: firstclass100, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not always easy accepting who he is</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for firstclass100  
> Prompt: Challenge 8 - Senses

 

Hank gazes questioningly at his bare feet.

He feels the pull in his tendons as he curls and uncurls finger-like toes, marveling at how they can grip tightly like a fist; tugging forward the memory of running so fast it felt like flying.

He drags one fingertip along the ridges and smoothed angles.

He should bask in the wonder of such a brilliant evolutionary genetic mutation but a childhood of being ridiculed and shamed for this “deformity” is inescapable.

He wishes he could be as confident as the others.

None of them are alone, but he’s lived a lifetime lonely.

 

 

 


End file.
